


Reunions

by zuppi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: There's only one reason Rayla would even consider attending her ten year high school reunion...To see if Callum was attending...The one who got away.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 117
Kudos: 200





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillhaveamoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/gifts).



> I... have no idea why this is a thing. 
> 
> I blame a random episode of the Mentalist (especially Simon Baker exquisite dimples) and a general need for fluff for general TDP reasons I won't go into.
> 
> And apparently I have a lot of teasing to make up for with some other works... I hope this satisfies, for now at least.
> 
> And full credit to [mistenflute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistenflute/pseuds/mistenflute) for their fun career suggestions!

Rayla sighed as she entered the ballroom. What was she even doing here? High school hadn’t been awful for her, but she wasn’t exactly dying to re-live the “glory" days.

She’d hadn’t been interested in small talk with most of these people ten years ago and she doubted she had much in common with them any more.

“Rayla, is it?” She turned around to find a tall man squinting at her. Her mind ran through the various people it could be, finally settling on one of the football players.

“ _Larry_?!” She tried to contain her surprise. The last time she had seen him he was lean, with a full head of chestnut brown hair. Now, it appeared he had gone to seed a little, his once thick locks obviously balding.

“How’s my favourite cheerleader?” He stumbled a little as he stepped closer to her, attempting to sling his arm around her shoulder, though she managed to evade gracefully.

She smiled tersely, intending on keeping this individual reunion short. Larry had been persistent in asking her out during high school, clearly hoping to wear her down. “I’m good, thanks.” She resisted the socially accepted gesture to ask him how he was. The quicker she got away from him the better.

“Hey,” Larry leaned in closer, the smell of alcohol on his breath wrinkling her nose. “Can you still put your legs behind your head?”

Rayla glared at him, stepping back to put a decent distance between them.

“Come on, Larry. Don’t be crude.”

Larry and Rayla looked around to see who spoke, though she recognised the voice immediately.

How, after ten years, did it still give her butterflies?

“Hey Callum.” She really hadn’t changed in the past decade. She knew she had a stupid grin on her face and she could feel her cheeks burning.

“Hey Rayla.” He smiled widely at her and her heart melted a little at the soft look in his eyes.

Who was she kidding? _This_ was exactly the reason she came to the reunion.

Callum.

The one who got away.

Or rather the one she had harboured a crush on since the day she had transferred into this high school. They’d not really been friends, per se, but they had been friendly. Shared a few classes. Had some social activities that crossed over.

But never enough.

Never enough to get quite close enough to test the waters. To see if he maybe reciprocated her crush.

Sometimes, she thought he did. She’d catch him looking at her in class or in the halls. He seemed to come to a lot of football games for someone totally disinterested in sport.

She’d spot him in the stands and it felt like he was always watching her during the cheerleading routines.

Sometimes, when she was resting on the bench with her team.

But maybe that had been wishful thinking...

“Colm.” Larry threw his arm around Callum’s shoulder, stumbling slightly. “How’ve you been? What do you do now? You draw pictures down the pier for tips?” The drunken man guffawed at his own “joke", winking at Rayla and clearly not picking up her unimpressed face.

Callum smiled stiffly, extracting himself from Larry’s hold. “Not quite.” He stepped away from Larry and closer to Rayla. “I’m actually a pilot.” He glanced between them.

“A _pilot_?!” Rayla asked, her shock evident. “Like, an airplane pilot?”

Callum shrugged, chuckling a little. “Helicopter actually.” He narrowed his eyes playfully at her. “You seem shocked.”

Rayla grinned, relaxing a little. “Well, weren’t you afraid of heights?”

Callum started, his cheeks colouring slightly. “Eh, yeah, I _was_. It seemed like a good way to get over it.” He paused for a moment. “I, uh, didn’t realise it was that obvious.”

Larry drifted away, clearly unimpressed at not being the centre of attention.

Rayla glanced after him, trying to collect her thoughts. “I, uh, don’t think it was _obvious_.” Not to someone who wasn’t always watching him out of the corner of their eyes. “Uh, you seemed a bit... uncomfortable when we were hanging that stupid banner for the prom. I figured you weren’t happy about being up the big ladder.”

Callum’s eyes widened and his gaze drifted to the rest of the ballroom briefly. “No, I wasn’t comfortable that day.” He chuckled softly. “I, uh, can’t believe you remember that.”

Rayla blushed, pretending to be interested in the group behind them. Of course, she remembered that. It had been the closest she’d ever got to him. Both of them at the top of the stupidly tall ladder trying to hang that ludicrous banner.

Fingers touching, a hand on a shoulder... faces close... breath mingling.

“Yeah, well, it was the first and last time I got dragged into events committee.” She tried to change the subject. No need to look like a complete idiot in front of her old high-school crush.

“So, what are you doing now?” Callum asked after a brief pause.

“I’m a kindergarten teacher.” Rayla shrugged. That seemed so boring. Compared to a helicopter pilot anyway.

“Really?” Callum seemed excited and she scolded herself as her heart continued to race.

It had been ten years. How was his dumb face reducing her to teenage pining still?

“What?” She smirked.

“That’s...” He paused to consider. “It suits you, is all. You were always so nice to the younger kids.”

Rayla found herself unable to maintain eye contact. “Thanks.”

The lights dimmed briefly, signally the beginning of the meal.

“I guess I should find my table.” Callum looked around. “Where are you sitting?”

Rolling her eyes, Rayla sighed. “With the other cheerleaders.”

Callum laughed. “You don’t seem that excited about it.”

She shrugged. “Well, they weren’t exactly my type of people back in high-school. I can’t imagine much has changed.”

Callum nodded. “I always wondered about that.”

Rayla raised her eyebrows in surprise. He wondered about her in high-school? “What do you mean?”

Callum shifted from one foot to the other. “I dunno. You, uh, didn’t really seem to quite fit in with that crowd. Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with them, but, yeah...” He trailed off.

Rayla laughed. “Well, there was no gymnastics team at this school.”

“Ah,” He smiled softly. “Well, I guess they’ve put me with the rest of the nerds. Em, maybe I’ll catch you after dinner?”

Rayla hoped her smile wasn’t too manic. “I’d... I’d like that.”

~~~

Rayla ducked around the pillar, her eyes trained for two guys. Towing the line between hiding from Larry and looking for Callum was getting frustrating.

“Someone struggling to get over their high-school crush?”

Rayla whipped around, her stomach dropping as she confirmed it was Callum who spoke.

Oh no, she was being painfully obvious, wasn’t she? “What?” She tried to appear nonchalant.

“Larry.” Callum looked pointedly to the dance floor where Larry was very clearly scanning the dense crowd.

“Ugh.” She hid behind the pillar again.

Callum grinned at her. “Well, you’ve hardly changed since high-school. He’s probably having flashbacks.”

“Thanks.” She blushed. “You either, in a way.”

“You think?” He looked at her, something unspoken in his eyes and she remembered back to their encounters in high school. Shy glances and awkward conversations.

Maybe he had changed more than she thought. 

“There you are!”

Rayla jumped as Larry appeared around the pillar, sloshing his beer on the carpet near her toes.

She and Callum exchanged a look.

“Hey Larry.” She sighed, not caring to disguise her frustration.

He either did not pick up on it or did not care.

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” He leered at her.

“Well, I haven’t been looking for you.” She crossed her arms over her chest, sick of playing nice.

Larry continued, undeterred. “How’s come we never hooked up in high-school, eh?” He acted as if Callum wasn’t even present.

“Oh, probably because I was hooking up with Callum.” Rayla blushed, avoiding Callum’s eyes. 

Larry started, finally looking at Callum. “Wha? With Colm?” He slurred, looking unimpressed.

“Yep.” Rayla took a step closer to Callum. “All the time actually. I don’t know how we got any studying done, now I think of it.” She grinned, both mortified and exhilarated.

Callum chuckled, going along without comment.

“Oh and are you getting back together?” Larry actually managed to look despondent.

“We’re trying, but someone keeps interrupting us.” Rayla said pointedly, terrified to look at Callum at this point.

“Wha? That’s so annoying!” Larry appeared indignant. “You should tell them to fuck off!”

Rayla sighed, shaking her head in amusement. “I should.” She paused. “Fuck off, Larry.”

He seemed to take a moment to register what she said, squinting comically. “Oh... oh, its me!” He glanced at Callum. “Shit. Sorry. Haha, congrats, dude.” He threw an arm around Callum’s shoulders. “She’s still smoking. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“OK, thanks, Larry.” Callum stepped back. “If you don’t mind.”

Larry nodded dramatically then turned around and stumbled back towards the dance floor.

Rayla watched him go, snickering softly. She sighed into the awkward silence that stretched out between her and Callum. “Eh, sorry about that. I didn’t want a repeat of prom where I had to hide from him in the bathroom all night.”

“Ah, that’s where you were.” Callum stepped a little closer to her.

“What do you mean?” Rayla swallowed, keenly aware of how close together they were standing 

“I... might have been hoping to dance with you at prom.” Callum winced, looking adorable and shy. “But you were missing all night.”

Rayla felt a little light headed. “You were going to ask me to dance at prom?” She was being ridiculous. She was a grown woman; how could he still reduce her to mush like this?

Callum shrugged. “Well, I had really wanted to ask you _to_ prom, but I chickened out. It seemed like the next best thing.”

“Really?” Rayla bit her lip.

“Yeah, I’m sure you noticed but I kinda had a crush on you in high-school.” Callum smiled awkwardly. “A, eh, big crush on you.”

Rayla felt her heart skip a beat. “Em... no, I didn’t notice.” She paused, hoping she was reading the situation correctly. “That’s kinda annoying actually.”

“Oh?” Callum seemed to move a little closer to her.

“I might have had a... crush on you too.” She looked at him through her lashes.

“Ah.” He paused. “That... is annoying.”

“Yeah.” Rayla shuffled from one foot to another. “Bad timing.”

“Yeah.” Callum wrinkled his nose adorably. “I, eh, have another confession.”

“Oh?” Rayla asked breathlessly, leaning closer to him.

“I, eh, might still have a crush on you.” He grinned crookedly.

“Hmm...” Rayla bit her lip as she stepped closer to him. “Maybe... I still have a crush on you?” She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his mouth.

“ _Maybe_?” Callum breathed as he closed the small distance between them, pressing his lips against hers in an almost chaste kiss.

Rayla sighed in relief, pushing herself against him. How many nights had she spent daydreaming about this when she should have been concentrating on homework?

Callum gently slipped his hands up to encompass her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Rayla tangled her hands in his hair, finally able to feel how deliciously soft it was. He had always had the most insane mop of thick, dark hair. It would fall into his eyes in class, and she would be left wondering what it would be like to brush it back off his brow, chewing on her pen and blushing at her own wayward imagination.

Callum pulled back after a moment, pressing his forehead against hers. “Wow.” He grinned at her, pulling a hand up to gently cup her face. “I can’t believe I just made out with Rayla Ghealach.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Shut up.”

“No way.” He hesitated for a moment, then kissed her softly once again. “She’s the most beautiful girl in school and we just made out. Wait until I tell-”

Rayla tugged on his hair playfully. “You’re an idiot.” She breathed, cutting off any response from him as she crushed her lips against his.

Tired of so many wasted years, she pressed forward boldly, pushing him against the pillar that obscured them from the rest of the reunion.

Callum gasped as his back collided with the hard concrete.

They kissed passionately, no care for who might happen upon them. Rayla had to resist the urge to groan loudly as Callum slipped his hands down her waist and boldly squeezed her rear, grinding his crotch against hers briefly.

Too briefly.

Callum pulled back, panting harshly. He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. “Well, this is definitely bringing me back to high-school.”

“Really?” Rayla’s own breathing was ragged. “Made out with lots of girls in dark corners, did you?” She was surprised at how little she wanted to know about that.

Callum laughed heartily, one hand caressing her slender waist. “No. Not at all. I was a bit too hung up on one particular girl to be bothered with any others.”

Rayla chuckled, nuzzling his neck and thrilling as he ground himself against her again, the distinct outline of an erection pressing against her thigh. “Is that right?” She teased, her lips near his ear.

“Really.” He confirmed, turning his face to her and kissing her softly once again. “I... used to... fantasise about doing this with you... all the time.”

“This?” Rayla teased, slipping her hands down his chest.

Callum closed his eyes as she teased at the waist band of his pants. “Shit, Rayla.” He pulled her close against him, crushing his lips against hers once again.

He kissed her liked she’d never been kissed before, making her heart race and her knees weak. She didn’t know how much of it was _him_ and how much was the utter relief of _finally_ knowing what it was like to kiss him. After all those years of watching from the side lines. Wondering. Wanting. Discovering things about her own body while thinking about him. About what it would feel like to have him pressed against her like this, his strong, steady hands gripping her tightly. Nothing between them except the frustration of clothing.

She pulled back; a fire ignited in her belly like never before. It took all her mental strength not to simply rut up against him like the ridiculous horny teenager he made her seem. “Em, you... want to take this some place more... private?” She laughed softly, her eyes darting to the busy ballroom just behind them.

Callum took a moment to compose himself before answering. “Desperately.”

“Come on.” She grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards the ballroom doors.

“Hold on.” Callum stopped abruptly.

Rayla’s heart fell as she turned to look at him, fearing he had changed his mind.

He pulled his hand from hers and adjusted the crotch of his trousers, blushing furiously. “Sorry. Eh, Larry’s not the only one having flashbacks.”

Rayla chuckled darkly, her confidence growing at the sight of his clear arousal.

She grabbed his hand once again, pushing past the crowd without a second glance.

Once out in the mostly deserted hallway, she turned and kissed him again. “Are you staying at the hotel?” She blushed at her own forthright question, but she was too turned on to pay much attention to the rational part of her mind.

Callum nodded as he kissed her back.

“Come on.” She took his hand again and looked around for the elevators.

“Em, this way.” Callum tugged her down a long corridor.

Rayla wanted to ask where the damn elevators were. They’d only been walking for a minute, if even, but that seemed too long to go without kissing him. Not now she knew what it was like.

She spied a male bathroom sign and hesitated for a second, then dragged Callum off course.

“What..?” His eyes darted to the door before them, then her face.

She backed through the door, pulling him close against her as she brought her lips to his again. “Didn’t you ever want to make out in the bathroom in high-school?” She teased.

“With you?” Callum replied huskily. “Constantly.”

Rayla chuckled as she backed them into a stall. She pushed Callum against the wall as she fumbled with the lock.

Door secure, she turned her full attention on the subject of her teenage fantasies.

It was strange, he had changed so much, yet stayed the same. He was taller now, she noticed. About the same height as her in her heals. He wasn’t quite the scrawny kid he had been in high-school, his shoulders broader now. More defined.

They kissed feverishly, clutching and grasping, arching against each other.

Impatient after so long thinking about... _this_... Rayla once again began to tease the waistband of his pants, her fingers pulling his shirt free… nails scraping lightly along the taut skin of his lower stomach.

Callum gasped, pushing himself against her as he dropped his lips to her neck.

“Did you see Jan?”

A slurred voice called out outside the bathroom door.

Callum lifted his head to look at Rayla, his eyes wide.

“She looks fine, dude.” Another voice, this time closer. “She had triplets less than a year ago.”

The door opened abruptly, and two sets of shoes echoed on the marble floor.

“Shit.” Callum whispered.

“Shush.” Rayla urged him back to sit on the toilet seat.

“What are you doing?” He hissed quietly, obeying her instinctively.

“Well, its going to look suspicious if they notice two pairs of shoes in here, isn’t it?” Rayla whispered in his ear as she straddled him.

Callum’s eyes fell closed briefly as she rolled her hips against him. “I guess I can’t argue with that logic.” He grinned, one hand on her hip, the other he tangled in her hair as he pulled her lips to his once again.

“All I’m saying is its a pity to see her lose her body like that.”

“You know who still looks amazing? Rayla Ghaelach.”

Rayla started at the mention of her name.

“Told you.” Callum whispered in her ear, nibbling on her jugular.

“Yeah, she’s still hot as hell. Larry said she and Callum Prince were making out down the back. That dude is wasted.”

Rayla giggled at Callum’s indignant squeak.

“Shush.” She chastised, kissing him hard as she scrapped her fingers down his shirt, once again fumbling with his waistband. She undid his belt, raising herself up on her knees slightly as she slipped a hand inside his pants.

Callum groaned audibly as Rayla stroked him, her eyes defiantly on his. She grinned wickedly as the two guys outside their stall paused their conversation and then began snickering.

“Yeah, that buffet looked at bit sus, didn’t it?” One of them commented to the bathroom at large. “I think that’ll be all of us in a few hours.”

Callum shook his head at Rayla, giggling softly.

Rayla raised an eyebrow, grasping him tightly and slowly but deliberately stroking him.

Callum closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip as Rayla teased him. He ran his hands up her thighs, pausing briefly, before slipping them under the hem of her mini dress. It was Rayla’s turn to suppress a whimper as Callum cupped her through her panties.

“Shush.” He teased against her ear, slipping a hand inside her underwear.

“Shit.” Rayla breathed, shifting against the exquisite pressure. She used her free hand to pull her underwear to the side, raising herself up on her knees once again.

Pausing for a moment, she opened her eyes, looking steadfastly at Callum as they both panted in the stall. He shifted slightly, arching against her. Rayla took this as her cue, settling onto him as she crushed her mouth against his, desperately struggling to suppress a loud moan.

Callum pulled her tightly against him, his strong hands clutching at her waist.

Rayla raised herself again, eyes on his as she deliberately ground herself onto his crotch. Struggling to suppress his groans, Callum kissed her clumsily as he began to move with her.

Dimly, she registered the two occupants of the bathroom leaving, the door slamming loudly in their wake.

“Thank fuck.” Rayla grinned, her movements becoming faster, more erratic.

“Agreed.” Callum groaned, his lips on her neck.

“Touch me.” She whimpered, taking one of his hands and guiding it to her core.

“Like that?” Callum sucked harshly on her collar bone, his fingers stoking her.

“Yes.” She moaned, feeling the tension building. Her peak approach. She cried out loudly, as her orgasm crashed over her. Callum wrapped a hand around her waist, thrusting rapidly against her. His other fisted in her hair, pulling her mouth against his as he moaned loudly with his own release.

They panted against each other as they slowly came down. Rayla began giggling first, Callum immediately after.

“Well, that’s something I thought would never happen.” He brushed the hair back from her face, kissing her softly.

“Sex in a bathroom?” She smirked.

“Well, I guess.” That soft look in his eyes once again. “Being with you.” He kissed her tenderly. “My dream girl.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, tugging on his shirt, playfully. “Shut up.”

“It’s true.” He smiled softly. “You’re… pretty much the only reason I came here tonight.”

Rayla chuckled. “You were hoping this would happen?” She arched an eyebrow.

“ _This_?” He kissed her cheek. “Never in a million years did I dream _this_ would happen.” He pulled back to look her in the eye. “I was hoping to get your number. Maybe ask you out for coffee or something.”

Rayla wrinkled her nose. “Na, too much lost time.”

Callum kissed her again. “No coffee then?”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Rayla mused. “You’ve still got a room here some place, right? We’ve got ten years to make up for.”


	2. Halloween Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla intended on messing with Callum for Halloween, but isn't quite prepared when the tables turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was supposed to be a one shot but this ficlet struck me one day and, well, here we are. 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!

Rayla pulled into the driveway of Callum’s place, sighing as she felt the tension from the day leave her body.

She adored Halloween, but her kindergarten class loved it even more. Coming to school dressed up had them all primed and ready for fun. While she had enjoyed herself, she was looking forward to some quiet time this evening.

Well, maybe quiet time wasn’t _exactly_ what she wanted.

Adult time, more like.

She glanced at herself in the rear-view mirror. Her Elsa costume certainly had been a hit at school, but she knew it wasn’t what she had hinted to Callum she was going to dress as.

She was looking forward to messing with him. 

The four odd months since they had reunited had flown by. They had initially said they were going to take things slow, but after what happened the night of the reunion, slow didn’t seem quite destined to be their thing.

A decade of pining would do that to anyone.

And it didn’t help that Callum’s job would take him away for many nights on end.

Like she had said at the reunion, they had ten years to make up for.

She adjusted her braid a little, the clip in extensions heavier than she had anticipated.

Leaning over the gear stick, she grabbed her overnight bag. It contained a wealth of candy as well as her “real" costume for tonight.

She couldn’t wait to see Callum’s face when he finally saw her in her high school cheerleader outfit.

With one last look in the mirror, she exited the car just in time to see Callum open the door to greet her.

Grinning broadly, she gathered her long dress and made her way to him.

He was dressed in a green jumpsuit and classic Ray Bands, despite the failing light.

Top Gun.

A bit predictable, but she couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed seeing him in his work get up. To date, she’d mostly only seen it in photos.

“Hi,” She beamed, meeting him on the porch with a kiss a touch too passionate for the slightly public venue. It was her first time seeing him in days. Surely it was understandable.

“Hi yourself.” He smiled contentedly, stepping back to take in her costume. “You look beautiful. The kids must have gone wild.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, messing his hair. “You like? I thought you had your heart set on another costume?”

She smirked at the pink blush the bloomed on his cheeks.

“I knew you’d look stunning in a potato sack. I’m just happy I’m home for Halloween. I know you love it.” He slipped his arms around her slender waist, smiling goofily.

“An excuse to play dress up?” She raised her eyebrows. “You bet your ass I love Halloween.”

Callum snorted, moving to kiss her again.

Rayla pulled back, grinning cheekily. “How about you man the candy station, while I get into my _real_ costume.”

Callum raised his eyebrows in appreciation. “Real costume?”

~~~

Rayla adjusted her ponytail, pulling a few strands free to frame her face. She observed herself in the bathroom mirror, pleased to see her high-school cheerleader outfit still fit. She did a twirl, grinning as her skirt flared up to reveal her spanky pants.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. She could hear the little explosions of corn popping in the microwave, the delicious aroma already permeating the hallway.

Callum was pottering around his small kitchen, grabbing a bowl from a cupboard, and putting it next to two beers on the counter.

“Hey.” Rayla grinned, leaning against the doorway.

“Hey.” Callum responded without turning around. “Popcorn and beers really enough for you? I can make you something bigger if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can find _something_ to satisfy my... apatite.” She chuckled.

Callum glanced back at her, doing an immediate double take. He turned fully to face her, his mouth dropping comically. “...wow!”

Rayla smirked, blushing as his eyes swept over her body. “Ready to study anatomy?” She pushed herself away from the door and sauntered over to him, swinging hips to emphasise the shortness of her skirt.

“Uh, yeah.” Callum replied lamely as she draped her arms around his neck. “Wow.”

Rayla laughed heartily. “Are you playing a long or what?”

Callum looked at her, confused. “Playing along?”

“Re-living ‘the glory days'?” Rayla teased, leaning forward to kiss him. “One of the other cheerleaders said you have a crush on me.”

Callum laughed, his hands sneaking down to squeeze her ass. “Ah, I would have thought I was playing my part quite well. Dork left speechless by the stunning cheerleader.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out in a mock gagging motion before continuing. “Wanna go make out in the bathroom?”

“Just make out?” Callum raised his eyebrows, smirking.

“We can see what happens?” She grinned, leaning forward to kiss him.

“I like my odds.” Callum teased, his hands moving under her top and gently caressing the small of her back.

Rayla sighed as he kissed her deeply.

He had been away for four nights, which wasn’t _that_ long, but they were still in the first blush of their relationship where she wanted him constantly. She had resisted the urge to relieve herself too, wanting to save the tension for tonight.

She rolled her hips against his, chuckling when he responded immediately, his hands pressing her tight against him.

They both started as the doorbell rang.

“Damn it.” Callum groaned, looking around her to the door. “Damn trick or treaters.”

“Well, it’s kinda their day.” Rayla whispered against his ear. She sucked gently on his pulse point, earning a startled gasp from Callum, before she pushed herself away from him and proceeded down the hallway.

“Hey!” Callum whined, pausing for a moment before meekly following her. 

Rayla grinned over her shoulder at him, once again swinging her hips, knowing full well it caused her short skirt to reveal her underwear.

She opened the door, candy bowl in hand and grinned at the duo of costumed children before her.

“Wow! Look at you both!” She beamed, bending down to offer them some candy. “What do we have here?”

“I’m a efl!” One little girl proudly proclaimed, striking a pose.

“Oh, and a very daring elf you are too!” Rayla opened her eyes wide, bending down to offer her the bowl. “And what about you?” She smiled sweetly at the little boy standing next to her. He was hugging his father’s leg, peering shyly at Rayla.

“A wizard!” The man proclaimed when Rayla didn’t get a response.

“Wow, a wonderful wizard.” Rayla held out the bowl to him.

“Not a wizard, Dad.” He huffed, eyes darting between the bowl and the floor.

“Yeeeeah, he’s a mage!” The little girl corrected, crossing her arms.

“Of course.” Rayla tapped her head. “Clearly he’s a mage. I am silly today.” She looked back at the shy little boy.

He smiled a little wider and darted his hand out to snag a piece of candy.

“Say thanks, guys.” The man chastised.

“Thank you!” The children called out, turning and running down the steps.

“Sorry!” Dad called over his shoulder as he ran off after them.

Rayla giggled, getting to her feet, and turned back to the house. Callum was standing in the doorway looking sheepish.

“Popcorn? Movie?” Rayla asked innocently as she passed him.

Callum groaned low in his throat, following her once again.

She grabbed the popcorn and beers from the kitchen and practically skipped around the counter into the living room.

Callum shook his head as he followed. “You’re evil.” He smirked.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Rayla teased, bending over in an exaggerated manner to place the popcorn and beers on the coffee table. She glanced over her shoulder at Callum as she did, her heart skipping a beat at the lusty look in his eye.

She flopped onto the sofa, taking no care to ensure her tiny skirt covered her in any manner.

Callum practically fell on top of her, his hands immediately on her waist and lips on her neck.

“You’re an evil cheerleader.” He whispered as his mouth moved against her skin.

“Am I?” She breathed, bucking her hips against his. “Well, it is Halloween.”

Callum groaned, leaning back a little to kiss her again. Rayla resisted the urge to whimper, her own hands trailing down his jumpsuit, thumbs making teasing circles on his hips. Callum moaned again, his pelvis grinding a tortuous rhythm against her. 

Just as she was about to slip her hand inside his jumpsuit, the doorbell rang once again.

Rayla giggled as Callum swore loudly.

She pushed him off her, laughing at his sullen face as she got to her feet. “Told you we should have gone to my apartment.” She teased, kissing him softly. “No trick or treaters there.”

Callum frowned; his eyes intensely focused on her. “I thought our first Halloween together would be fun. You didn’t tell me you were going to dress like this.”

Rayla raised her eyebrows, biting her lip. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

“Not now!” Rayla playfully smacked him on the head. “Children need candy.” She pushed away from him. “And I think you should stay here this time.” She nodded in the direction of his crotch and the obvious bulge there. “Unless you want someone to call the cops on you.”

“That is your fault.” He called after her as she hurried down the hall.

Rayla gave out the candy quickly, rushing back to Callum.

He glanced up at her from the sofa as she re-entered the room.

Swiftly, she made her way to him, straddling his waist. “Miss me?” She cooed, pressing her crotch against his.

“Desperately.” Callum sighed, bringing her lips to his with a hand in her hair.

She rocked gently against him, fire pooling between her legs as his hardness rubbed her centre through their clothing.

Callum grabbed her firmly by the hips, pulling her tighter against him as he bucked. Rayla let him take over guiding the action as she began to undo the buttons of his jumpsuit. She slipped a hand inside the material, frustrated to find him wearing a t-shirt underneath. Growing impatient, she teased her fingers down his stomach and under the waistband of his boxers. Callum groaned, pushing his crotch into her hand.

Rayla snorted. “Someone’s keen.”

Callum gripped her ass tightly, caressing the firm flesh under her skirt. “I haven’t seen you in four days.” He muttered against her neck.

“That’s not that long.” Rayla whispered, grasping his erect cock, and squeezing tightly.

“It _felt_ long.” Callum whimpered as she began stroking him.

Rayla chuckled. “It felt long, did it?”

Callum snorted, resting his head against the couch back.

“And did you relieve yourself?” Rayla continued her movements, continuing to tease him by moving deliberately slow.

“Yeah.” Callum breathed, rocking his hips, trying to increase speed.

“Well, then you can’t be that _tense_.” Rayla pulled her hand from his jumpsuit, leaning back on his thighs a little.

Callum’s eyes snapped open; his brow furrowed. “ _Rayla_.” He whined, rolling his eyes when she grinned at him. “You are definitely an evil cheerleader.”

“Am I?” She moved off his lap, raising her eyebrows when he tried to grab her. Settling on her knees before him, she shrugged. “Oh, well, if you’d rather I didn’t...”

Callum groaned in frustration, his hand coming up to grip hers as she snaked it up his thigh. She batted his fingers away as she teased further, eventually finding his rock-hard cock again. She teased the slick head with her thumb, stomach flipping at how he twitched and shuddered under her touch. Raising herself up on her knees, she moved closer to him, leaning forward to place a teasing lick from root to tip.

Callum moaned loudly, his eyes on hers, brow furrowed.

Rayla smirked as she opened wide, preparing to take him completely into her mouth, just as the doorbell rang once again.

“Oh no.” Rayla sing-songed, sitting back on her heals.

“Rayla.” Callum whimpered, reaching for her.

She snickered, bouncing to her feet and out of his grasp. “Duty calls!”

“Are you kidding?” He called out to her as she scampered off down the hallway.

Rayla practically threw the candy at the children outside, wanting to hurry back herself. She was enjoying teasing Callum but after four nights without seeing him, she was in desperate need of release too.

She closed the door, candy bowl still in hand, only to find herself immediately spun around. Callum pulled the bowl from her hands, pressing her hard against the wall. He kissed her passionately as he pushed a leg between her thighs. Rayla couldn’t help but whimper at the feel of his hard erection pressed against her belly. She reached to slip a hand back inside his clumsily buttoned jumpsuit but was left gasping into thin air as Callum stepped back.

Before she could ask what he was doing, he opened the door and left the candy bowl on one of the chairs. He slammed the door, turning back to her.

Before she could speak, Callum had her pressed against the wall once again. His hands now free, he grabbed her by the rear, slamming himself against her as he kissed her hard. Rayla gasped as a hand lightly scraped up her inner thigh and cupped her through her spanky pants. Callum caressed her outside her clothing as he dropped his lips to her neck, sucking softly. She whimpered as he continued to stroke her through her underwear, her fingers tangling in his thick auburn hair.

Suddenly, Callum hooked his hands under her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as his erection rubbed against her sex.

Lips on her neck, Callum began clumsily walking in the direction of his bedroom. He fumbled with the door momentarily, pushing it open harshly.

Stumbling forward, he reached the bed, roughly dropping her on to it. Rayla snickered as she bounced on the covers. She glanced up at him as she reclined on the bed.

Callum’s eyes swept over her, and she felt her heart race at the look in his eyes.

Without speaking, he pushed her skirt up and grabbed her spanky pants, dragging them down her legs. He seemed surprised to find her still wearing panties underneath.

Rayla giggled at him, laughing louder when Callum rolled his eyes at her. “What?”

“Why are you wearing two pairs of panties?” He asked, his hands on her actual underwear as he began to pull them down her legs.

“Spanky pants aren’t undies, dummy.” She laughed at him as he threw them carelessly aside.

“Spanky pants?” Callum asked, his hands spreading her thighs. “Is that what they’re called?” He ran a finger along her seam.

“Yes.” Rayla replied, arching her back.

“Interesting.”

She could hear the grin in his voice.

Callum teased her core briefly, then slid two digits inside her.

Rayla groaned, pushing against his fingers.

“I used to watch you in the halls dressed like this.” Callum spoke quietly.

Rayla opened her eyes to look at him, her breath coming in pants.

“I would think of us being together like this.” He brought his thumb to her clit and Rayla gripped the bed covers.

“You thought about fucking me?” Her eyes fluttered closed; the sensation of his fingers almost overwhelming.

“Yes.” Callum answered decisively. “And I thought about doing this.”

Rayla glanced up as Callum dropped to the bed, his mouth on her moist sex.

She cried out, arching off the bed. Callum pushed his tongue inside her and Rayla couldn’t resist rocking her hips against him. Pulling back slightly, he then focused his attention on her clit, his fingers returning to push decisively into her.

Rayla writhed against him, feeling herself racing towards orgasm. Four days without seeing him or touching herself had left her on a hair trigger. Callum seemed to sense this, suddenly pulling back.

Crying out in frustration, Rayla glanced up at him. Callum was undoing the buttons of his jumpsuit, pushing it down his arms. Not bothered to remove his clothing, he pushed his boxers down, revealing his painfully erect cock.

Before Rayla could react, he grabbed her by her hips, lifting her up and flipping her over. He guided her onto her hands and knees, caressing her bare bottom.

Rayla panted, pushing back against him. Callum chuckled at her impatience. He rubbed himself between her slick lips, snickering as she moaned and whimpered. Pulling back, he teased her entrance with the head of his cock, moving his hips away as she tried to press him against her.

“The teasing isn’t quite so fun now, is it?” He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“Callum.” Rayla whimpered, as she fruitlessly ground her hips against him.

_Yes_?” He teased, lips by her ear. 

“Please.” She whined as his hands caressed her thighs.

“Please what?” He asked quietly.

“Please." Breathing coming in pants, she desperately sought friction. “Please Callum. Please, fuck me.”

He chuckled, straightening up.

Hands firmly on her hips, he thrust into her. Rayla cried out, the feeling of him inside her driving her wild. She pushed back, clenching around him. Callum groaned loudly, gripping her tight. Pulling back, he slammed into her once again, establishing a rapid pace. A hand moved from her hips to between her legs, stroking the sensitive nub he found there.

Gasping, Rayla rolled her hips against his fingers. She shuddered, close to her release. Callum’s thrusting became rapid, increasing the friction on her clit and without warning Rayla came violently.

She cried out loudly as she rode out her orgasm, her entire body writhing against him.

Callum groaned, the hand on her hip pulling her closer as he plunged in and out of her. With one final thrust, he groaned, jerking against her. “Fuck, Rayla!”

They both panted and gasped for a few moments, slowly recovering.

Rayla giggled, looking over her shoulder at him. “You look ridiculous.” She teased, her eyes running over his jumpsuit pushed down and bunched up around his knees.

“Well, you look sexy as hell.” He snickered.

Rayla glanced down, realising she was still in her cheerleader outfit. “You like it?”

“Yes.” Callum admitted, tugging her down to lie in the bed. He embraced her from behind, his lips on the sensitive skin below her ear. “You can wear it more often, if you like.”

“If _I_ like?” Rayla shivered involuntarily against his mouth.

“Of course.” Callum teased, his hand gently caressing her waist.

“You’re an idiot.” She snickered, her hand finding his.

“Thanks.” He laughed, pushing himself up on to his elbow. “Happy Halloween, Rayla.” He leaned forward to kiss her sweetly.

Rayla snickered at the change in his demeanour. “Happy Halloween, dummy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little up-date. As always, constructive criticism is very much welcome!


	3. With a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum suggests getting their parents together for a quiet New Year’s Eve, but things never quite seem to go to plan for him and Rayla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its the story that won't quite let me stop. 
> 
> Hope you all have a great New Year’s Even and may we all have a much improved 2021!

Rayla walked into the kitchen, starting in surprise to find Callum, Runaan and Ethari apparently deep in conversation. All three jumped at her sudden entrance, looking flustered.

“You guys ok?” she asked, making her way to the fridge.

“Uh, yeah...” Callum appeared flushed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Em, I thought you were watching Bridget Jones with my parents?” He glanced at Ethari and Runaan, who began to make their way back to the living room.

“I am. We ran out of popcorn and beers.” Rayla replied, frowning at her Dads briefly. She grabbed some popcorn from the pantry and plopped it into the microwave, punching in some numbers before she turned to Callum. “What was _that_ about?” She nodded at where he and her Dads had been gathered.

“Nothing.” Callum avoided her eyes as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, opening it with a hiss and taking a generous swig.

“Nothing.” Rayla snorted, rolling her eyes. “Was Runaan giving you the third degree over us sharing a room at your parents?”

“Maybe a little.” Callum blushed, glancing behind him.

“Ugh, he’s so old fashioned.” She slipped her arms around Callum's waist. “Sorry. I have no idea what his problem is. We’ve been living together for almost a year, you’d think he’d get it.” She leaned forward to kiss him as the microwave beeped.

“I guess he’s traditional.” Callum mused as she walked away to retrieve the popcorn. “Its kinda sweet.”

“Pfft, right.” Rayla deadpanned as she looked over her shoulder at him and pulled the popcorn from the microwave. “And he’d have a heart attack if he ever found out how we got together.”

“Yeah, we still never got that particular story straight.” Callum blushed, running his fingers through his hair. “I really hope they don’t all decide to have a discussion about it.”

“Our parents?” Rayla upended the popcorn into the bowl, glancing at him. “Why would they have a group discussion about that?”

“Em, no reason.” Callum fidgeted, looking around. “Need a hand?” He asked as he grabbed the beers Rayla had retrieved, presumably, for his parents and herself.

“Thanks.” She smiled, turning back in the direction of the lounge room.

Rayla’s family home was certainly far more modest than Callum's, but it did afford a better view of the river and the humble fireworks display their hometown put on for New Year’s Eve.

Still, Rayla had thought it a little odd when Callum suggested they do a family New Years party. It wasn’t that she was itching for a night on the tiles in their small town or anything, but their families had only met a few times since they started dating.

They had done Christmas Day at Callum’s house and so New Year’s dinner at Rayla’s seemed to make sense.

And it probably was the obvious next step in their relationship. Their families had vaguely known each other through living in the same town for years, but it made sense that they got to know each other better if Callum and Rayla were going to make a serious go of things.

The abundance of space was the reason they had given for staying at Callum’s home but really it was a lot more to do with Runaan’s more traditional view of lodging arrangements. Though Callum and Rayla had been living together for a while now, he still insisted they stayed in separate rooms until such a time as they were married. 

Which was beyond an awkward conversation and so they elected to stay with Callum’s parents, who didn’t bat an eye at them sharing a room.

All four parents were huddled close and whispering when they entered the lounge, though they all sat back quickly.

“Popcorn! Thanks Rayla!” Sarai answered loudly and awkwardly, sitting stiffly.

“Uh, no problem.” Rayla offered her the bowl, while Callum put the beers on the coffee table.

* * *

Rayla glanced around as the credits began to roll on the movie. Runnan and Ethari as well as Harrow and Sarai were all snoozing in various states of apparent discomfort. She snorted, poking Callum in the side and pointing at them.

He chuckled, smiling a little stiffly at her. “You want to go check out the fireworks?” He whispered.

“Isn’t it still a bit early?” Rayla asked. “Do you want to wake them?” She inclined her head in the direction of their slumbering parents.

“Let’s check out the best viewing location first.” Callum replied, looking a little flustered.

Rayla narrowed her eyes at him, chuckling. “You don’t have to be so coy, you know?” She grinned, getting to her feet and grabbing his hand. “I can tell what you’re planning, dummy.”

Callum paled, rushing after her as she backed out of the cosy lounge and toward the stairs. “You do?”

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot.” Rayla glanced over her shoulder, dragging him after her as she tip toed up the stairs.

“How did you figure it out?” Callum looked almost disappointed as he followed her.

“Em, because I’ve been thinking about the same thing since we got here?” She proceeded down the hallway to her old room, opening the door and ushering him inside.

“You have?” Callum asked, appearing genuinely confused.

“Yes, dummy.” Rayla smirked, closing the door before turning to kiss him passionately. She sighed, pulling back briefly, “But we still have to be quiet. The walls are paper thin.”

“Huh?” Callum asked dimly, before Rayla kissed him again and he seemed to forget his train of thought.

She pushed him back towards the small single bed, twee bed clothes still neatly made up.

“I still can’t believe this is your room.” Callum chuckled against her lips, his eyes darting around at the cheerleading trophies and old movie posters.

“Shut up.” Rayla scolded, pushing him playfully onto the bed.

“I’m actually in Rayla Ghaelach’s room… on her bed.” He teased, grasping her sides as she straddled his waist.

“You are so annoying.” She grinned, fingers on his belt.

“Rayla, stop.” He said softly, his fingers on hers.

“What?” She asked, sitting back on his thighs, her face concerned. “Are you ok?”

Callum sighed happily, his eyes taking in every inch of her face. “Yeah, better than ok.” He sat up, fingers threading through her hair. He bit his lip, shaking his head softly. “I love you, you know?”

Rayla laughed, looking at him like he had grown two heads. “Yeah, I know.” She kissed him softly. “I love you too, dummy.”

Callum nodded, swallowing heavily.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Rayla grew concerned again.

“Definitely.” Callum kissed her, a hand on her back.

Sighing, Rayla rolled her hips against his, whimpering a little as he gripped her tighter, thrusting his pelvis against hers. “Next time we come back; we’re staying at a hotel.” Rayla whispered against his ear, fingers working on his belt. “Its nice your parents let us share but that bed is far too squeaky.”

Callum snorted, “I thought you’d like that. Means I go down on you more.”

“You already do that plenty.” She whispered, slipping a hand inside his jeans and teasing his rapidly growing erection. “And sometimes, I just want to fuck.” She squeezed him tight, eliciting a strangled gasp from Callum.

“Rayla, wait a second.” Callum spoke shakily, seemingly unable to resist thrusting into her hand.

“But I have a favour to return.” Her voice was husky as she urged him to lay back on the bed.

Callum groaned as she pulled his jeans down his legs and settled between his thighs. Eyes on his, she stroked his hardness in a teasing manner, making a play of licking her lips. Callum shifted his hips, apparently unable to decide if he should thrust into her hand or remain still.

Watching him intently, Rayla ran her tongue along his shaft then took him in her mouth. She thrilled at his strangled gasp, his tightly clenched eyes, fingers fisted in her old bedcovers. Working him how she knew he liked best, she was conscious that they were short on time and privacy. His little noises of pleasure made her heart race, her eyes trained on his face.

“Fuck! Rayla!” Callum caressed her cheek delicately, watching her again as he coaxed her to stop.

“What?” She asked, licking her lips obscenely and enjoying how Callum involuntarily twitched in response.

Callum sat up, hand still on her face as he kissed her passionately. “I love you.” He whispered, holding her face tenderly.

“We already established that.” Rayla breathed, pushing her own pants down her legs, her lips barely leaving his.

“The past eighteen months with you-” Callum gasped as Rayla settled into his lap.

“Uh huh?” She teased, nuzzling his neck as she settled on him, a slight whimper escaping her throat at the temporary ease to the ache between her legs. Callum’s loud groan was cut off by her mouth on his. “Shush, dummy.” She whispered.

“Rayla, please-” Callum gripped her tightly.

“Yes, Callum?” She grinned, beginning to move against him.

“I’m so happy with you.” He said, his voice soft in contrast to his firm hands on her waist. “Sometimes I can’t…” He gasped. “…believe this all happened.”

“New Year’s making you sentimental?” Rayla chuckled breathlessly as she took Callum’s hand and guided it to her core. She gasped as he began to rub her, his lips on her neck. “More than normal?”

“I love you so much.” His voice was husky.

“I love you too.” Rayla whimpered, pressure building.

“Rayla?” Callum gasped, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Callum.” She cried out, nearing her peak. 

“Will you marry me?” He whispered against her lips.

Rayla inhaled sharply, her entire body tensing. She immediately stopped moving, leaning back to look at him. “What did you say?”

Callum stared at her; his eyes wide. “I love you, Rayla, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” He swallowed. “Will you marry me?”

Rayla searched his face. “Are you…? Did you…? Are you _serious_?”

“Well, yeah, of course.” Callum began to look even more worried.

Rayla was lost for words. This had not at all been what she was expecting when they escaped for some personal time. She searched his eyes, her mouth hanging open.

“Em… what do you think?” Callum shifted against her, sending a spike of pleasure through her and bringing her back to reality.

“Yes!” Rayla began laughing, as she kissed him. “Of course, yes, dummy.”

Callum exhaled, his eyes wide. “Thank fuck!”

“What, you didn’t think I’d say yes?” Rayla teased, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him softly. Now over the shock of Callum’s sudden question, she began to slowly move against him again.

Callum moaned gently, his hands gripping her hips once more. “I _was_ starting to get worried.”

“Maybe don’t ask life changing questions just as I’m about to cum?” Rayla grinned, her hand guiding his fingers once again.

“Maybe listen to me when I ask you to wait a second?” He sucked softly on her jugular, both of their movements becoming more frantic.

“You weren’t... complaining... at the time.” Rayla gasped, as she felt the pressure once again build at where they were joined. She arched her back, biting her lip to contain her moaning, still vaguely conscious of where they were.

Callum thrust rapidly and it was all Rayla needed to come undone. Fisting a hand in Callum’s hair, she kissed him deeply as they both moaned into each other’s mouths, breathing rapidly.

Utterly spent, Rayla allowed Callum to pull her down onto the small bed, their bodies still intertwined.

Rayla kissed him lazily as she caught her breath. “Uh…so we’re getting married then?”

Callum laughed, cupping her face. “Yep.”

“And all it took was a week and a half of quiet sex at your parents?” Rayla snorted.

“What?” Callum looked at her confused.

“Horny Callum is Impulsive Callum.” She explained when he appeared confused. “It’s pretty much how we got together, remember?”

“No, I’ve been planning this for months.” Callum sat up and grabbed his neglected jeans. He pulled something from his pocket, revealing a small box. Opening it, he presented an antique sapphire ring to her.

Rayla inhaled sharply. “Callum, it’s beautiful.” 

“You like it?” He smiled happily, slipping it on her offered finger. “My Mom helped me pick it out, as lame as that sounds.”

“Your Mom?” Rayla asked incredulous. “She knows?”

Callum scoffed. “Yeah, all our parents know. That was sort of the whole point of this party.”

“Is that what you were talking to Ethari and Runaan about in the kitchen?” Laughing openly, Rayla ruffled his hair. “No wonder you were all acting so damn weird. And what, you planned on dragging me up here to bang and pop the question?”

“Well, I had a slightly more romantic proposal planned with the fireworks in the background, but someone can’t be trusted with privacy it seems.” Callum leaned forward to kiss her.

“Like I said, you were not complaining at the time.” Rayla smirked as the firework display began out the window above their heads.

* * *

“You really want to wake them?” Rayla whispered at the top of the stairs.

“Rayla, my Mom will kill me if we don’t.” Callum kissed her again, smoothing her hair slightly. “Anyway, the fireworks will probably have woken them.”

“You better hope for your sake, my squeaky bed didn’t wake Runaan.” Rayla grinned, tickling his side.

“That’s a good point.” Callum grabbed her hand to stall her. “How do we tell them I proposed?”

Rayla turned to find him looking very concerned. “Just tell them you asked during the fireworks, like you planned. You don’t need to go into minute detail.” She rolled her eyes. “Like with the reunion thing. You don’t _have_ to tell them we banged in the bathroom twenty minutes after meeting up again, dummy.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Callum did not appear convinced.

“Proposal, during firework display.” Rayla repeated turning to looking up at him. “And, _IF_ it randomly comes up, we met at the reunion and got each other’s numbers. It’s not a lie, dummy. It’s just not the detailed truth.”

“Ok.” Callum took a deep breath. “I can manage that.”

“You’re an idiot.” Rayla grinned, rising on tip toe to kiss him on the higher step. “I can’t believe I agreed to marry you.”

Callum smiled goofily at her. “Idiot? That’s not a nice thing to call you fiancé.”

“Accurate though.” Rayla teased over her shoulder as she entered the living room.

She started to find Runaan, Ethari, Harrow and Sarai all staring at them. They were all wearing identical expressions of delighted anticipation. Callum caught up with her, similarly offput by the actions of their parents.

“Hi.” Rayla said a little dimly.

“… hello.” Harrow replied after a beat. “How are you both?”

Rayla snorted and held up her hand, displaying the ring on her finger.

The living room erupted, the four older adults jumping to their feet and cheering. Callum chuckled, stepping closer to her, and slipping an arm around her waist.

“Wow.” He whispered in her ear. “They’ve gone insane.”

Sarai finished embracing her husband and Rayla’s Dads and was the first to reach the couple, hugging them both at once. She grabbed them by the hands and pulled them to the couch, pressing them to sit as Harrow popped an apparently waiting bottle of champagne and began filling glasses.

“Ok, spill!” Sarai handed them a glass each, then sat next to her husband, grabbing his hand after he offered her her own glass.

“Spill?” Rayla enquired, flushing a little as she glanced at Callum.

“Yes, we want every detail!” Ethari beamed from where he sat next to Runaan.

“Uh, _every_ detail?” Callum’s voice was unnaturally high pitched.

“Oh yes, and perhaps you can clarify how exactly you got together again?” Runaan glanced at Callum’s parents. “We seem to have conflicting reports.”

Rayla glanced at Callum as she clutched her champagne glass tightly.

He turned bright red, clearly avoiding eye contact with everyone, even Rayla. “Uh, well, it’s a funny story actually…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *think* that might actually be it for this story... 
> 
> I think...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this... whatever it is. This is my first published foray into the Explicit rating, so any and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
